


Easter Break Broke Him

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gundham can’t stick to one damn pet name, M/M, Souda doesn’t know how to take care of himself, Souda not soda, this was longer in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Easter break. Gundham was going to visit his mother for the 5 day weekend they’ve been gifted for the holiday, but he felt guilty. He didn’t want to leave his beloved Souda alone for that long to take care of himself. He knows it sounds silly but Souda has never been good at taking care of himself and Gundham feared he would slip into a hole if he was without him for that long.





	Easter Break Broke Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story so criticisms in the comments are appreciated!

Easter break. Gundham was going to visit his mother for the 5 day weekend they’ve been gifted for the holiday, but he felt guilty. He didn’t want to leave his beloved Souda alone for that long to take care of himself. He knows it sounds silly but Souda has never been good at taking care of himself and Gundham feared he would slip into a hole if he was without him for that long. He invited Souda to come along, of course, but he had quickly declined.

He’d like to say he was surprised to find Souda in the state he did when he got back, but he’s not, he honestly expected this even if he didn’t admit it aloud. 

“Dark one,” He starts, hesitantly, “how have you been?” He walks over to the mess of pillows and blankets in the corner that he can only assume houses his beloved. Sure enough, a mass of bright pink hair is sticking out the top. He sits down next to him and reaches up to tangle his fingers in the other mans hair, cringing when he finds it to be an olily, matted mess as opposed to his normal fluffy hair.

Souda finally decides acknowledge his boyfriends presence by lifting his head and slowly blinking at him.

“Oh, welcome back Gundham. How are-“

“Kazuichi when last did you bathe?” Gundham asks, cutting him off.

Souda opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off by his stomach growling, a flash of pain painting his face.

“Or ate.” Gundham says in response. He sighs heavily, not even waiting for an answer for he knows one won’t be coming, and begins removing the blankets from around the now trembling male. Once he’s removes the last he finds Souda to be in just his underwear, skin even paler than usual. He moves his eyes up to the others face, pushing his hair aside he finds Soudas face to be just as pale, almost translucent.

“I’m sorry, Gundham.” He croaks, tears welling up in his eyes.

“For what my beloved?” He grasps one of Soudas hands in his own and kisses his knuckles.

“For not taking c-care of myself…” Tears are slipping down his face now and Gundham was surprised to find that he was hydrated enough to actually cry.

“There is no need to apologise.” He wiped away his tears and left small kisses in their wake. “Now come, let us clean you up.”

He took Souda by the hand and helped him up and into the bathroom, sitting him on the counter by the sink.

“Wait here a moment while I prepare your bath.” Souda nodded vaguely and Gundham moved over to the tub and filled it with warm water and bath salts. Once it was completely filled he moved back to Souda and helped him undress and sink into the tub. He kneels next to the tub starts on his hair, careful to keep the suds out of his beloveds eyes. Once his hair is completely lathered he begins rinsing it with a cup they leave in the tub for just this reason. He moves onto his body next, carefully going over him with a washcloth.

“Thank you, Gundham. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Souda grabs onto Gundhams arm while saying this and gets out of the tub.

“Think nothing of it, my sweet. Are you okay to dry and dress yourself? I wish to start on your meal.” 

“Ah, you don’t need to cook for me… we can just order takeout.” Souda takes the towel from Gundham and begins to dry himself off.

“Are you certain? It is no hassle at all.” 

“I’m sure, don’t worry.”

“Alright. What mortal shall I call then?” He reaches to his pocket for his phone, fingers ready to dial.

“How about thai? You know that one place around the corner?”

“Consider it done.” He steps out of the room to allow Souda his privacy to dress and to make the call without disturbing him.

About 20 minutes later they are both curled up on Soudas now made bed in their sleepwear, eating away from their meals.

“I’ve missed you, my prince.” Gundham leans over and lightly presses a kiss to Soudas jaw.

A dark blush covers Soudas face as he replies, “I uh- I missed you too, Tanaka.”

It’s Gundhams turn to blush now, wishing he had his scarf to cover it with. “Kazu, may I kiss you?”

“I- Of course you can Tanaka, you don’t have to ask…” He trails away as Gundhams lips pres to his own.

“Kazu, I love you.”

“I love you too ya big sap.”


End file.
